<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CSI CARTER by jelisa_allen_2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667489">CSI CARTER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002'>jelisa_allen_2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Cyber, CSI: NY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When CSI Amber Carter gets a call from her little sister Allison about their mother, that means she must return to Las Vegas from New York City. Amber starts a new job at the Las Vegas crime lab, where she helps get justice for the victims and finds herself along with a new opportunity that could further her career in law enforcement. Amber must make decisions and do things that not only affect her but Allison as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saying Goodbye is Alway Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I am sitting in the break room when my phone goes off. I will answer it. It's Allison. She sounds like she's been crying. I can barely understand what she's trying to say. I ask her to " calm down, take a couple of deep breaths." I ask her one more time, " what's wrong," she tells me, " mom is drinking and using again, and she's getting rough again. I need you to come home; I know you don't want to, but please." </p><p>Then the line goes dead. The panic shoots through me like my body on fire call a couple more times. It's about 20 minutes later until I get a hold of Allison again. She's crying. Allison says through the sobs, " I think she broke my wrist," I ask her which one it was. Allison answers, " left," next, I question, "where's mom?" Allison answers with her breathing starting to even out a bit. "she went out," I tell "Allison to go to the first aid kit under the kitchen sink, and there should be an old splint in there from when I fractured my wrist when I was around her age" Allison puts the phone down to go get the splint. <br/>Then Mac walks in and says, " Carter, we got a 4-19 on 9th and Lincoln; you're up." I ask Mac " to send someone else?" He gives me a look then calls someone else to take the case after I get off the phone with Allison. </p><p>I walk into mac's office while he's on the phone. I take a seat in the chair he looks at, but his face instantly softens. I assume he can. That's something wrong based on his face. " I got to talk to you." he hangs up and moves around him, so he's sitting beside me. He asks, " what's wrong." I look down at the floor, trying to regulate my breath " Mac, you have taught me so much and will never forget what I have learned working with you, but I have to quit." by the shock on his face, I could tell she was blindsided " why." knowing full well I don’t know Mac that my mom and abusive addict I go the simple version " my mom, she's not doing well. My sister, she's 14 she needs me."</p><p>Mac nods, understanding why I have to leave " well, that's too bad. When are you flying back to Vegas?" I smile " tomorrow morning, can I ask you a favour." Mac was the first man I considered a father figure after I lost my dad. He half-smiles,'' sure." finally fully regaining my composure, I ask, " I know that you have a friend in the Las Vegas crime lab. Do you think you could maybe see if they have any open positions?" mac stands up and turns towards the door " no problem. I will see what I can do. Now, if you are taking off tomorrow, you have to sign off on all your open cases."</p><p>I stand up to walk out of his office when Mac steps towards me and hugs me. he says, " I am going to miss you, and I will call you and let you know about the job." After half an hour of signing off on open cases, I go to clean out my locker on the way there past Stella in the hallway, can tell something wrong, I break the news that I am leaving she starts to cry and hugs me, I ask her to say goodbye to Sheldon, Don, Danny and Lindsay for me. We part ways and turn into the locker room when I think, " it's like looking through a time capsule," as I pull pictures of the team off the door of my locker.</p><p>Once I am done at the lab, I head back to my apartment and pull out my suitcase to pack what I don't take with me. I put it in a box to try to get rid of at the pawnshop. After the picking is done, my next stop in the pawnshop, the better part about working on pawn detail for six months is getting to know every pawnshop in New York. I step into the shop. He offers me 3000 for my stuff. I negotiate and get him up to 4500$.</p><p>When I get to my shoe book, an apartment, I grab all my stuff and drop the key off with my landlord. I called a cab to JFK, taking in all the new york sites one last time.<br/>I sleep for most of the flight once I get off the plane as I wait for the cab. Mac calls to tell me that they need another CSI on grave shift, and I got the job" just before I hang up, he said, " oh yeah, the supervisor's name is DB Russell, you will like him " once I hang up the phone my cab comes. <br/>After about a 30-minute ride, I arrived at the house I so badly wanted to get away from when I was a kid. I knock on the door. I hear the door handle be twisted. I have to fight every instinct in my body telling me to run. She opens the door; I step inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Allison & I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mother embraces me if you can call her that. At first, I resist, but I do hug her back. I can't tell if she's sober or drunk or on something. She says to me, " I am going out. Allison still needs dinner," I answer, clenching my jaw, trying to avoid a fight " well, maybe if you were a better parent, I would have to be the parent," she slaps me across the face and walks out. It's like I am 17 all over again.</p><p>After I get some ice to put on my lip, I walk upstairs; I go to Allison's bedroom. She moved into my old room cause I always had a bigger room when we were younger. Writing in her journal. I sit beside her, and she closes the book. I look at her, and her eyes are puffy and red. I gently ask, "how's your wrist " she replies, it still hurts" I stand up and put my hand out. Allison reaches for it. I pull her up.</p><p>She asks me, "where are we going ?" I tell her, "grab a jacket " I then call a cab to take us to my storage locker. The cab comes. It's about a 15 min car ride. When we get to my locker, I pull it open and bring out my Harley. I put the key in, and it starts up like the day I put it in storage. I put my helmet on and hand the other one to Allison. She puts it on. We drive to ours and our father's favourite restaurant, Frank's dinner. I park in front. Allison and I walk in. We sat at the counter where we used to sit when we went with dad before he died.</p><p>As we sit, Frank takes our orders. I order what I always have a cheeseburger with extra bacon and cheese and a chocolate milkshake. Allison has a chilli cheese dog with a strawberry milkshake after Frank puts our order in.</p><p>I know that she and I need to really talk. I decide to ask, "when did all this start again?" "She was doing well" Allison looks down at the menu even though we had already ordered. "It all started a year ago when we got some mail saying that Dad's funeral was paid entirely off. It's like seeing something to do with dad sent her into a tailspin" I place a hand on her back" should have called me a year ago" it was always my goal to shield Allison from the disaster that was our mother when I left for New York she was doing good, the fact Allison had to deal with this herself is something I will never forgive myself for. Allison shrugs. "I wanted to, but whenever we talked, you always seemed like you were having a good time, so I didn't want to make you come home cause I know how bad you wanted to get away from her," I rub my eyes, at this point, I have been for almost 20 hours "I would've come home in a heartbeat if you needed me." Allison leans closer to me. "I thought I could handle it" I smile and nod, "well, everything will be ok now I'm here."</p><p>I look around before asking her if the dinner is pretty much empty for 10:30 on a Tuesday night. Our food comes as we start to eat. I take a deep breath. Talking about all this again brings up many feelings that I had a handle, but Allison needs me to be the strong one. I ask," when did IT again?" my mother was not usually violent, but when she was mixing cocaine with alcohol, it got worse. Allison finishes chewing a bite of her burger, "well, about eight months ago, it wasn't that bad. I didn't want to call you but tonight was just too much to handle. You saw the living room. It looks like a tornado came through."</p><p>As we stop talking to eat, I see three people walk in. The first thing I notice is their CSI jackets. I ask Frank, "who are they?" Frank says, " that's Nick, Sara and Greg. They work at the crime lab. They work the grave shift" I thank Frank as I pay. Allison and I walk out of the dinner. She asks me, " So when do you start working for the crime lab anyway?" I answer, "I start tomorrow night." We go to my bike then drive around the city for a bit. By 11:30, I take Allison back to the house cause it's a school night for her.</p><p>I write her a note to get her out of P.E. I got good at foraging mom's signature when I was a kid. When we walk into the house, Allison asks me, "can I stay with you? I don't want to stay with her anymore." It was heartbreaking to hear. I tell her, "I got to get something straightened away first, then I am going to get you out of there, don't worry." I walk out, and Allison runs up to bed. I call out, " tomorrow after school. I'll take you to the clinic to have your wrist checked out, " Allison calls back "ok."</p><p>I grab my suitcase and strap it to my bike, and head to the house I'm renting. An old friend is now a Real estate agent. She was able to find a place super quickly. Once I get there's nothing much there besides a couch, I fall asleep as soon I get comfortable.</p><p>The next morning, I spent the day setting up the house, moving the rest of my stuff from my Storage locker because I bought it all new when I was in New York. I am picking Allions up early from school to get her wrist checked out. When I left the city, I never took my name off the approved pick-up/drop-off the list. I walk into the main office; the secretary looks at " Hi, can I help you" I smile " yes, I am here to pick up Allison Carter to take her to a doctor's appointment," the secretary nods. "I will call her down. Can I see some id" I show my id then wait for Alison to come down? After I sign her out, we head to the clinic. After 30 waiting minutes, they finally called her name after the x-rays confirmed what I figured was fractured.</p><p>When the nurse is putting the cast on, she gently asks, "how did this happen?" Allison shoots me a nervous look, but I am used to covering up strange bruises and other injuries. I say," she fell on her way home from school yesterday, but I didn't get off till this afternoon. I had to pull a double." The nurse looks at Allison, but she knows how to fake a smile.</p><p>We drive home and grab some Chinese on the way to eat. I drop Allison off and then head back to my house to get ready for work. I shower, get dressed, bring a bag with some extra clothes and a few other things. I drive into the lab once, I am in the parking garage, and I shake slightly. I have to take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down.</p><p>I walk into the lab</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Newest CSI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walk through the lab, I ask the receptionist to find lab supervisor DB Russell's Office. She points to the end of the hall. I thank her and walk away. There is a sign on the door. I knock on the door. It’s open, so I walk in. </p><p>I see a man who I presume is Russell talking to a blonde-haired woman. They stop talking when I walk up to the open door " I can wait a minute" he stands ups and walks towards me to shake my hand, he introduces himself, "I’m DB Russell, mac talks very highly of you," I nod and smile “Amber Carter” I step back from Russell “I was wondering I’m a CSI 2 do I have to start over and work my way back up I mean I have no problem with it I was just wondering" he just chuckles. Honestly, I was more worried about the pay cut than would come with getting demoted to CSI Level.<br/>Russell turns around and grabs something off his desk he turns back towards me “ no, you can stay a CSI 2” he then hands my credentials. I raised my brows and turned my head "no gun!" Russell responds, " you will have to Recertify to use your weapon" I nodded " ok " Russell then turns to the blond who is sitting on the couch looking at a file. Russell Introduces me to the blond-haired woman. She stands up, putting the file on the couch " this is Julie Finlay " I hold out my hand. “I am Julie Finlay, but everyone calls me Fin” Russell turns back to me “fin, why don't you show Amber around the lab” fin smiles and walks towards the door “ no problem, I will show you the places to hide” I laugh.<br/>Just as we are about to walk out of his office, Russell hands me a large brown envelope with many forms to fill out. He says, "once you’re done with your tour, fill these out and give them to the receptionist. She'll file them for you.” Fin and I walk around the lab. She shows me the break room, DNA and trace labs, the garage, layout room, AV lab and ballistics. After the tour, walk into the Break to get comfortable and fill out all this start paperwork. I put my headphones in once and get started.</p><p>About two hours later, I finish the forms then I head down to PD to certify so I can get a gun. I drive over to the PD. It’s a quick five-minute drive. I walk in and get lost quickly. I look around for a sign telling me where to go before I figure it out, bump in a short man wearing a suit "sorry," the man introduces himself as "Jim Brass.” I hold out my hand for him to shake. I introduced myself, " Amber Carter, I'm a new CSI from New York," he smiles " oh, nice to meet you,” I ask him, " where is the shooting range? I have to Recertify so I can get a weapon clearance." An officer walks by, and detective Brass tells him to show me where to go. He nods and holds out his arm leading me down the hallway opposite the way I came in.</p><p>Once I get my recertification done and over with, I drive back to the lab; when I do, Russell hands me my first case he says, "4-19 (dead body) down behind the Tangiers 36 street alleyway, Fin will join as soon as she finishes up her case" he asks "you know where it is" I smile "I may be from New York, but I will always be a Vegas girl."  </p><p>I spin on my heels and walk out of his office. As I make my way towards the exit, I realize I don't have a kit. I look around for someone to ask. An attractive man stops and turns towards me “can I help you find something, ma’am.”  I tuck my hair behind my ears and introduce myself. “I’m Amber Carter,” he similes “ oh, ok, names Nick Stokes. You must be the new CSI Russell mentioned you were starting today." I look down  "yeah, I moved back here from New York," remembering I still need a kit " do you know where I can get a kit? There is a 4-19 behind the Tangiers, and Russell wants me to go out there" Nick nods, then shows me to the supply closet where they are kept. </p><p>He looks at me strangely, then points his finger at me " hey, were you at Frank's dinner on Tuesday evening with a younger girl." I answered, shocked he remembered seeing me "yeah, I was there with my sister Allison our father used to take us there before he died," I replied, wanting to avoid the rest of this conversation " well, got to go see a corpse bye." I hastily turn around and walk towards the garage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Newest CSI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walk through the lab, I ask the receptionist to find lab supervisor DB Russell's Office. She points to the end of the hall. I thank her and walk away. There is a sign on the door. I knock on the door. It’s open, so I walk in. </p><p>I see a man who I presume is Russell talking to a blonde-haired woman. They stop talking when I walk up to the open door " I can wait a minute" he stands ups and walks towards me to shake my hand, he introduces himself, "I’m DB Russell, mac talks very highly of you," I nod and smile “Amber Carter” I step back from Russell “I was wondering I’m a CSI 2 do I have to start over and work my way back up I mean I have no problem with it I was just wondering" he chuckles. Honestly, I was more worried about the pay cut than would come with getting demoted to CSI Level.<br/>Russell turns around and grabs something off his desk he turns back towards me “ no, you can stay a CSI 2” he then hands my credentials. I raised my brows and turned my head "no gun!" Russell responds, " you will have to Recertify to use your weapon" I nodded " ok " Russell then turns to the blond who is sitting on the couch looking at a file. Russell Introduces me to the blond-haired woman. She stands up, putting the file on the couch " this is Julie Finlay " I hold out my hand. “I am Julie Finlay, but everyone calls me Fin” Russell turns back to me “fin, why don't you show Amber around the lab” fin smiles and walks towards the door “ no problem, I will show you the places to hide” I laugh.<br/>Just as we are about to walk out of his office, Russell hands me a large brown envelope with many forms to fill out. He says, "once you’re done with your tour, fill these out and give them to the receptionist. She'll file them for you.” Fin and I walk around the lab. She shows me the break room, DNA and trace labs, the garage, layout room, AV lab and ballistics. After the tour, walk into the Break to get comfortable and fill out all this start paperwork. I put my headphones in once and get started.</p><p>About two hours later, I finish the forms then I head down to PD to certify so I can get a gun. I drive over to the PD. It’s a quick five-minute drive. I walk in and get lost quickly. I look around for a sign telling me where to go before I figure it out, bump in a short man wearing a suit "sorry," the man introduces himself as "Jim Brass.” I hold out my hand for him to shake. I introduced myself, " Amber Carter, I'm a new CSI from New York," he smiles " oh, nice to meet you,” I ask him, " where is the shooting range? I have to Recertify so I can get a weapon clearance." An officer walks by, and detective Brass tells him to show me where to go. He nods and holds out his arm leading me down the hallway opposite the way I came in.</p><p>Once I get my recertification done and over with, I drive back to the lab; when I do, Russell hands me my first case he says, "4-19 (dead body) down behind the Tangiers 36 street alleyway, Fin will join as soon as she finishes up her case" he asks "you know where it is" I smile "I may be from New York, but I will always be a Vegas girl."  </p><p>I spin on my heels and walk out of his office. As I make my way towards the exit, I realize I don't have a kit. I look around for someone to ask. An attractive man stops and turns towards me “can I help you find something, ma’am.”  I tuck my hair behind my ears and introduce myself. “I’m Amber Carter,” he smiles, “ oh, ok, name Nick Stokes. You must be the new CSI Russell mentioned you were starting today." I look down  "yeah, I moved back here from New York," remembering I still need a kit " do you know where I can get a kit? There is a 4-19 behind the Tangiers, and Russell wants me to go out there" Nick nods, then shows me to the supply closet where they are kept. </p><p>He looks at me strangely, then points his finger at me " hey, were you at Frank's dinner on Tuesday evening with a younger girl." I answered, shocked he remembered seeing me "yeah, I was there with my sister Allison our father used to take us there before he died," I replied, wanting to avoid the rest of this conversation " well, got to go see a corpse bye." I hastily turn around and walk towards the garage</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Survival is key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am grabbing my coat from my locker; when Russell walks in, he stands beside me and asks, " are you ok? You did get shot at" I nod my head and fishing pulling my bag out of my locker. "I’m I just want to go home" I look up at him I say, "by the way, thanks for giving me a chance I know Mac asked you too, but you didn't have to " Russell put his hand on my arm and gives it a squeeze " well Mac said that you were a good and Ecklie said that I had to hire someone else cause we are swamped with cases " I step closer to the door Russell moves out of the way before I walk away I turn back to face him " thank you for checking in, I am going home" Russell nods “call me if you need anything, I will see you tomorrow night."</p><p>I walk out of the building and get on my bike. I drive back to my place to grab a few hours of sleep. I wake around 11 am. When I get up, I shower, get dressed, unpack my clothes and the little bit of stuff I brought from New York. Around 1 go to the grocery store and mall to pick up some stuff I need. After that, I grab a coffee and rent a truck to bring my furniture to my place, as sleeping on the couch did not do me a favour. I moved some old furniture. I also had to pick up some new stuff I ordered from Ikea for Allison’s room.</p><p>I go back and forth if I should tell her before or wait until the court decides. In the end, I decide to wait, not wanting to get her hopes up. On the way in, I call an old friend who is a family law attorney. I explained everything. She and I grew up the same way, although we were not that close, so I knew I could trust her. She agrees to help me and says, “I am going to email you a ton of paperwork. I was hoping you could fill it out and send it back to me. Then I will file a petition with the court; if you have media that corroborate everything, send that to me.</p><p>I got to the lab just before 8. I had a feeling this was going to be a long shift. As I am putting my bag in my locker, when I get a call from Brass, I answer, “ hey brass, what's up? We get a call out?” he hesitated for a miniature “ no, I have a young girl in holding who says she's your sister.” I take a deep breath “ oh, ok, I will be there in like 10.” After I get off the phone with Brass, I rush to PD on my way. I bump into Fin. She asks, " what's the rush?" As I walk down the hall, I say," if Russell asks, let him know that I got to take care of something " she nods, "ok," once I get to PD, I walk past the lobby to Brass’s office. I see her sitting on the couch. I walk in, she's got a black eye, and her knuckles are bruised. I hug her then ask," what the hell happened? Are you ok.?"</p><p>She nods her head as she attempts to study her breathing " I am fine, I uh... Uh, I got into a fight" I can feel the anger starting to boil, but knowing I have to stay calm, I turn towards the door and take the ice pack that another officer brought. “ hold this on your eye and DO NOT MOVE” Ail doesn't even look me in the eye.</p><p>Brass and I step out of his office, and I cross my arms " what happened?"</p><p>"if it makes you feel better, she didn’t start it” I bite my lip, and he continues “she and two other girls got in a fight outside of a Starbucks the manager called it in."</p><p>I glance around the station then back at Brass "and where are the other girls.?" Brass inhales, "officers said; one girl took off when they showed up, and the other her friend’s mom showed and took her home." I nod and ask,'' how did you know she was my sister anyway" because of the situation at home, I have not said anything to know anyone. The only person who knows is Nick because he saw us at the dinner.</p><p>When I walked by, " she asked me to call the officers thought she was trying to get out I figured I should at least check," I ask thinking, I can not afford lawyer fees right now " anyone pressing charges?"</p><p>Brass, seeing upset I am, " no, they lost the other girl so, no charges have been laid, but she's not allowed back at that Starbucks" I smile and shake his hand " thanks, Brass, give me a minute, then we will be of your hair" he and I look at each other, brass laughs and walks away.</p><p>Alison's sitting on the couch. I pull a chair in front of her, moving the ice pack from her face "what happened?" she keeps staring at the floor; I push her chin to look up at me “ what happens?”</p><p>“me and my friend Jessica were getting coffee when this other girl Marissa walked up to us and knocked Jess's coffee out of her hands. Marissa’s been giving Jess a hard time lately at school. Then Marissa pushed Jessica into the wall and started calling her names. So I told her to leave us alone when she tried to come at me, when I turned back to look at jess she sucker-punched me, so I hit her back we heard the sirens. Marissa took off, Jess called her mom, fingered it would be better to call you instead of mom" I nod, I understand why she did it " I am glad you are ok, and I am not mad."</p><p>My phone rings. I answer, "Carter," it's Fin. She says, "we got a 4-19 just off the strip on Rosen. Russell wants us there," looking around. "Ok, then text me the location, and I will meet you there."</p><p>I look back down at Allison "come on, I got a case, but first I got to go to the lab" she stands up and nods, "ok," it's a short and quiet car ride. I think about texting my mother, but I honestly think that would cause more problems. Once we get to the lab, I go to my locker and grab my kit and vest, then walk into the break room and hand Allison my laptop; she sits on the couch, I tell her. " Ok, listen, STAY HERE till I get back from my scene and whatever you do. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING, DO NOT LEAVE THE BREAK ROOM unless it to use the restroom " she looks and sheepishly nods her head "ok” I turn to walk out when Russell walks by the break room he almost walks by but then he backs tracks and makes eye connect with me. I step out of the break room “which is the kid and why is she in the break room?” chew on my bottom lip “ I am not sure what Mac told you about why I had to come back to Vegas all of a sudden, but that's my younger sister, I got a call from Brass that she had gotten in to fight, I was going to take her home my mother is working, and Fin called about the 4-19 on Rosen." Russell shakes his head and puts his arms up "fine she can stay, just make sure she doesn't touch anything " before i could say anything he walks back to his office.</p><p>I set Allison up in the break room where the coffee is. I give her my headphones. She's all set up. " Listen," she looked up. I think she was scrolling through tick-tock "yah," she waits for me to speak " don't touch anything. If you do, you could cross-contaminate any evidence, and that will jeopardize a conviction.” she nods. I know that she understands how important my work is, so I am not worried. Just as I walk out, I say, “ Hey, I will be gone an hour max, then I will take you home, and we will get your arm looked at tomorrow as well.” Allison smiles</p><p>I get out to the scene about ten minutes later and make sketches after I sign the log. I walk over and take a look at the body. As I am looking at the victim's body, waiting for David to get here. Fin walked up to me “ so what had you rushing out of the lab at the start of shift?” I look up to see David walking towards us with a gurney. “ I got a call from Brass, my younger sister got in a fight, and I had to pick her up from PD,” still not looking at Fin. I bend down to eye level with David and ask him, “ can you check his pockets for an ID, please, David?” David acknowledges my question by patting down the body and handing me a wallet. After David takes the body away, fin looks at me. “I didn't realize you had a sister,” I smile “ yah, there are a bit of an age difference between us” fin smiles as she starts to take pictures of the scene “ was she the reason you moved back to vegas” I look up “ yah, my moms not doing great, so I fingered it was time to come back to vegas” fin does not say anything else we focus on getting the scene processed.</p><p>Once we get back to the lab, I hand off some trace evidence to Hodges and Henry's biological evidence. Fin and I are walking to layout, but I make a detour to check on Allison first. When I walk in, I see Allison having a nightmare on the couch. I bend down and place my hand on her shoulder “ hey Ail, hey Ail honey, wake up. You're having a nightmare. I rub her arm, hoping the motion will wake her. After about five minutes, she shoots and grips my arm and hugs me. Russell walks by. I look at him, he nods. I pull back a bit “ come on, let's get you home” we pack up our stuff. I walk by  layout see Fin as Alison stands in the door. I tell Fin, “I will take her home and get her settled, then I will be back” Fin closes a file, “ you go take care of her I got this” we out of the lab and head for the parking garage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Home is Where Hell is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once we are in the parking garage, I text Russell to let him know I am borrowing one of the SUVs. I could tell that she was coming down from the adrenaline rush. Allison gets in the back and lays against the door with her head leaning on the window. Every few minutes, I look back to check on Allison. Just as Allison throws up in the back, I run a red light and get pulled over. To say that this evening was a disaster would be an understatement. I pull over, rolling down my window, waiting for the officer to pull up. I turn back and hand Allison an evidence bag which is the only thing I have on. </p><p> </p><p>The officer walks up and shines the flashlight in the car. He asks," license and registration, please" I answer, “ sure thing, officer, I want to let you know that I am a CSI with the crime lab and I am currently armed; my id is in my bag” the officer nods I reach for then show it to him. Allison throws up again; the officer gives me a sympathetic look, “ get her home and watch out for the reds, I'll let you off with a warning this time” he turns to walk away “ thank you, officer.” Once we get back to mom's house, she has managed to stop throwing up. I think it was just car sickness. I send Allison right up to her room to lie down and get some sleep. The paramedics were not worried about a concussion, so I hope she gets some rest tonight as I walk into the kitchen to make food for her if she gets hungry later.</p><p>I hear the front door swing open. I know this is not going to end well. My mother stumbles in with a 46-ounce bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand. She trips on Allison's shoes as she's falling. I reach to catch the bottle so it doesn't shatter. Not even bothering to try and catch my mother. I put the bottle on the counter, feeling bad watching my mother struggle to get off the floor. I hold my hand out to help her up when I looked down to see five or six little plastic baggies with a white powder in them. My mother always had a thing for a coke when I was a kid.</p><p>I can feel the anger bubbling up inside me, and I start screaming, " what the hell is wrong with you? Bring cocaine into the house with I am a cop, for god sakes. " my mother manages to get off the floor. Hey, eyes go dark, the look on her face makes me feel 17 all over again, utterly powerless watching my mother slowly kill herself while I try to stay afloat. . It quickly turns into a screaming match. My mother yells at me, " you have no right to talk to me like that. I am your mother I fed you to let you live here" trying to calm the growing urge to shoot, I yell, " you didn't do anything for me when dad died so did you left us to fend for ourselves while you got drunk and snort coke" she comes at me, I give her a light shove, she falls back. <br/>I grab the Jack Daniels bottle and baggies of cocaine off the floor and walk into the kitchen. I dump the liquor down the sink, and I open the first bag, then dump it down the sink. Before I even get a chance to think, I feel a hand grabbing me by the hair and yanking me back. Mother slams me into the table set. I feel a sharp pain in my ribs. I know at least one is cracked. It takes everything I have not to shoot her right there. I know the best thing to do is to leave before it gets worse. I don't even make it to the front when the door she grabs my hair again. I manage to push her away from me before she can get a good grip. I see my mother hit the ground as I am walking out of the house. I see Allison looking out through her bedroom window. I nod to Alison and have always had the ability to communicate just through looks, so I know she got the message to lock her bedroom door. </p><p>Once I get back to the lab. I run to my locker, grab my bag then duck into a side washroom that I found on my first day. I locked the door and warp up my ribs and put an ice pack over where it hurt the most. I had done this enough times when I was younger. Next, I start to put makeup over my eye to cover up the bruise that's starting to form. In my head, I know I could tell resale what's going on but, I have to get Allison out first. </p><p>I See Fin, and she fills me in on the case “we have a suspect and video of her at the crime scene. All we need is a DAN sample to confirm” I nod as we walk in the viewing area for integration 1. Brass is stepping into the room, and I turn towards Fin. We look at each other I ask, " you or me?" she smiles " you go, I will see Hodges about some trace" I walk into interrogation and sit beside Brass. After about 25 minutes, the suspect confesses to killing our victim. As I stand up, I try not to show how much pain I am in. I feel a bruise starting to form on my ribs; if they're not broken, it's going to be one hell of a bruise. </p><p>A few hours later, my shift ends. I check in with Allison to make sure she's ok. Even though I feel like I have been hit by a bus, I sit down in the lunchroom to fill out all the paperwork that my lawyer gave me. After an hour, I finally finished the paperwork. I see Judy packing up her bag “ hey Judy is there a fax machine I can use?” She</p><p>And ask for an envelope, put the paper in, and ask Judy to mail it for me. She puts it with the rest of the mail from the lab. One of the first things that Danny tough me was Never to piss off the receptionist walk out of the lab. I fax the papers off to my lawyer and pictures of my ribs, Allison's current x-rays and some older photos of injuries. After that, I go directly home feeling exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I get home, strip off to soak in the tub for a bit. I can feel myself dozing off while in the tub, so I get out and lay down to get some sleep. About 4 hours later, I hear my phone go off. My lawyer, before I can say anything, she says, “ hey how fast can you get to the Glendalecourt office?” I immediately start to get dressed while on the phone. “ like 20 if traffic is that bad. why what's going on” I was able to get an emery custody  hearing setup; after I evidence was submitted into the court, they did contact your mother, but they’re no answer” I take a deep breath “ ok, I will be there soon.” Once off the phone, I start digging through my closet for one of the outfits I usually wear when I testify in court. After I am done getting ready, I grab the file with all of Allison’s information. When I lived in Vegas, I was Allison’s primary parent in high school and college. I took her to a dentist appointment doctor appointment, and I drove her to after school activity. </p><p>After a 20 minute drive, I pull up to the courthouse, park the SUV that I am borrowing from the lab. I walk into the court office and see my lawyer Wendy standing reading something on her phone. She looks up and waves me over. I walk to her “ hey, you ready,” I nod, taking a few steadying breaths “ yeah, let’s do this”  we walk into the courtroom and walk up to the table. I notice that no one is sitting at the other table. The fact that my mother did not show up almost puts me at ease. The judge walks in. The bailiff calls out, “ All rise the for honourable Judge Parker presiding” we stand up as the judge sits, he says, “you may be seated” the judge glances over at the empty table to the left of us “ he looks over at me again then he looks he towards the court reporter “I want it noted that the Amber Carter was the only person present today” the judge looks back at me.  “ well Ms. Carter after the evidence in your case was pushed through the court I felt that your case should be moved up to the top of the list.” I stand up to address the judge “ thank you, your honour, I appreciate you taking an interest in my case as I want to give my sister a stable living environment finally.” </p><p>I see the judge look past me to the seating area, a woman in a grey pants suit steps into the central part of the courtroom, the judge says, “ I have had a chance to review the evidence that has been presented in this case and clear that the current home environment is not safe for the child. Mrs. Blake, does Child Protective services have any objections to the change in custody?” I turn towards the woman says, “ no, your honour, the evidence that Ms. Carter has presented to the court shows that she is more than fit to take full custody of her younger sister Allison Carter” I can feel my eye starting to water. Still, I don't cry in the middle of the court. The judge looks at “ Ms. Carter, I want to make sure that you are aware that after today you will be fully and financially responsible for your younger sister until she turns 18 years old.” I smile, “ thank you, honour, and I am aware of that, I was 11 years old when my sister was born when I was 17 my dad was hit by a drunk driver who left him for dead, that single event not only effectively ended my childhood but sent my mother down a very dark path. She has always struggled with alcohol. I have memories of her being in rehab when I was a little kid. But over the last few years, it has gotten worse. Now it's my turn to step in and give my sister the childhood I didn't get.” the judge bangs his gavel, and it is official, Mother will no longer hurt her.</p><p>The judge steps down from his bench, and I instantly stand up. He walks and hands me the official custody papers and a pen. I sign them without hesitation. The judge reaches out to shake my hand. I move a little too fast and jerk my ribs, which are still healing from a few ago. The judge notices the pained look on my face, he arched his eyebrows “are you ok, Ms.Carter '' I look at the judge “ yes, your honour,” there is a part of that considered lying. Still, I go with the truth. “ my mother and I got into it the other day after I dumped some baggies of drugs and a bottle of whiskey down the sink that she brought home.” he just puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes “ well Ms.Carter, you are free to take you sister from your mother house if she residents do not hesitate to call LVPD for help. I shake my head, “I will, your honour, thank you,” my lawyer and turn to walk out of the courtroom. Once out of the courtroom, I am so happy, and I hug Wendy then walk towards the courthouse exit. </p><p>By the time I get home from court, I clean up the house a bit and put the finishing touches on Allison’s room. It's been slowly coming together since I moved last week. But now I have the house set up the way I want it; it’s finally feeling like home. I know that the next part of this will not be easy. I just hope my mother is not home. As I walk out of the SUV, I start to think my Harley is simply not the most particle thing anymore. I make a mental note to talk to Nick to mention having a guy as he says.<br/>I pull up to my mother’s house. Allison should be getting off the bus in about 20 minutes or so. As I move to open the door, I hear an ear-piercing scream coming from inside. I go to open the door, and it's locked, so I back up and run at it using my shoulder to break the door. I see what is probably my worst nightmare, Allison is lying on the floor crying. She is feeling, although I can't tell where from, my mother is standing over her with a kitchen knife. I run over to shove my mother away from Allison, my mother falls into the kitchen island. I rip off my jacket and press it onto Allison's stomach. She cries out. I take both her hands and place them over my coat. I tell her, "hold pressure there" the bleeding looks like it's starting to slow down. Turn around to try and get to my phone to call 9-1-1, but before I can, Allison says in a raspy voice," she's coming. "I whip around just in to see my mother coming at me with a kitchen knife.</p><p>She swings the knife at me. I am able to grab her arms. We struggle back and forth for control of the blade. My mother manages to get the upper hand, and she pushes the steak knife in my side; I scream in pain. We both fall towards the floor. My gun falls out of my holster. My attention drifts back to Allision for a second, and then I see my mother going for my gun. I can get it first, but in the struggle, my mother grabs the steak knife again. She rushes towards me, and I pull the trigger. The sound of a gun going off and the thud of my mother’s body hitting the floor send me into a trance. Is Allison yelling my name that brings me out of it?<br/>I drag myself over my cell phone and just click a few buttons. I can feel my eyes getting heavy. I am praying that someone picks up. A voice comes over the speaker, “ hello, Russell.”</p><p>My breathing starts to grow more Erratic. I know that I am going to lose Consciousness and probably die if I don't get help. “Russell, it’s Amber. I need help now” I can hear his footsteps pick up, “ ok, where are you” I can feel it getting harder and harder to breathe “ 2 stabbing injuries, one gunshot wound at 56…..” everything just goes black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CSI Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Russell's POV</p><p>The line goes dead. I take off running to AV, hoping Archie is still in there. I page Nick, Sara and Fin to AV. I run into AV lab, where Archie is sitting at the computer. I say, “I need you to pull up Amber's location now” he looks at me funny but starts to trace the phone for the location. Nick, Sara and Fin all walk into AV. Fin asks DB what's going on?.”</p><p>I look over at the three of them and say, " Amber just called me. All I know is she's been stabbed". The computer beeps, and Archie takes a sticky note and writes down Amber's Location. I whip around towards Nick, Sara and Fin, who is standing by the door. I hand Sara a paper with her mother's address on it then say, "Fin, Sara, and I will go to the crime scene. Nick, I need you to coordinate with EMS and give Brass a call." we all rush out of the lab and run to our cars to hopefully get to Amber in time. Sara put the adders into the GPS. We have the sirens blaring. I look out the rearview mirror to see Nick's SUV and an ambulance behind me. Brass pulls up beside me. I roll down the window and yell, " follow me" I press my foot all the way to the floor. </p><p>10 minutes later, we roll up to the house; at first glance, It looks old and runs down like it's been neglected for years; there Christmas light that looks like it's been up for a decade or more. Brass, Fin and I walk up to the house with our guns drawn. The doors kicked in, Brass and officer Akers cleared the house. Once we stepped inside, we saw Amber and her sister Allison on the floor and a lot of blood everywhere. There an older woman also lying on the ground, which I can assume is her mother. I run over to amber and check her pulse. I yell, “ she's alive” I look over to Fin, who is checking on her sister Fin looks over at me “ she's alive to barley though,” the Brass yells, “ all clear from another room”  The paramedics come running into the house Fin help them get Allison into the stretcher then they come for Amber after the ambulances speed off to the hospital with a full police escort. </p><p>Nick and Sara wait and watch outside, waiting for the permedics to be finished. Nick and Sara look around and shake their heads at all the blood and carnage left behind. I turn towards the pair and say, "Nick take the main room, and Sara, you get the kitchen." Fin walks back into the house. Based on the look on her face tells me she needed a miniature before coming back into work. They all go to work. Brass yells for me to come out. I walk out to where Brass and Ecklie are standing; Ecklie looks confused and pissed off. </p><p>Ecklie says, " what the hell happened here, DB, and I hear over the scanners that one of your CSI's shot someone then got stabbed. You should have called me." I roll my eyes “ well, sorry, I had more important things to worry about than calling you”  Ecklie moves his hands to his hips, “ well, what the hell happened?.” I answer, " Amber called me and said that she shot someone and her sister needed medical attention, and then the line went dead. When I got here, I found Amber on the ground bleeding out." </p><p>Brass looks between the both of us and yells, " Alright, Alright, that's enough, Amber and her sister are in the hospital, and her mother, who she shot and killed, is lying on the floor dead, so will you two knock if we can get back to work.” Ecklie storms off, “keep me informed.” <br/>I walk back into the house. I see that nick and Sara have started to process the sense, but they seemed to have just stopped and looked around and then at each other. I know this can be hard to deal with “ are you two alright I know it can be hard, but we need to process the scene. Can you two do it? They just look between each other “ no, we're fine, it's just we have been here before, processing another friend's crime scene.” </p><p>Nick turns towards back to the main blood pool in the room. I ask, “what have we get” Nick looks around the room " well, there three main blood pools, then there some high velocity spatter where Amber shot Mrs.Carter, now over by the wall going into the hallway, there are some gravitational blood drops from Allison and just in front of where Mrs.Carter was shot there are some more gravitational blood drops from Amber laying on the ground," I  ask"did you find the knife yet ?." Nick shakes his head "no yet."</p><p>I walk out of the main room to see in the kitchen to see what progress Sara's made. I see that Sara is holding a bottle of Jack Daniels taking fingerprints. I ask, " how's it going in here" she holds up the bottle and turns towards me " I found a bottle of Jack Daniels, I dusted it for prints got a couple of useable ones," noticing a while powered on the counter, I ask her "what's the white powder in the baggies and on the counter?" Sara picks up a rapid chemical test ”did a rapid chem test, and it appears to be cocaine, but the lab will be able to confirm?" </p><p>After I am done talking with Sara, I walk upstairs to see what progress Fin is making. As I walk up, I notice how all the pictures on the are hung nut have been knocked crooked, the frames are old and damaged on the side as if they have been knocked off the wall and put back up multiple times. My foot lands on a loose board, stumbles against the wall, a frame falls off, and hits the ground. I was expecting glass to shatter, but there is no glass in the frame. Mac had told me that Amber’s childhood was less than ideal, but seeing this house, I can see why she's so guarded yet comes off so happy all the time.</p><p>I walk into the bedroom, which I can assume is Allison's room, which is quite bare and empty for 14 years, thinking back to when my own children were that age. There is a bed in the corner, a dresser, a lamp that looks like it's been smashed and put back together. I notice Fin is reading what looks like a journal of some sort. She looks up at her jaw is clenched, and she's slow to turn the page. Fin reads aloud, " October 14, 2013 today was ok school, was good, but when I got home mom was passed out on the floor when I tried to help her up, she slapped me across the face. It's getting harder and harder not to say anything to Amber cause I know she would be on the first flight home, but whenever I talk to her, she's enjoying it out in New York City, so for mom is my problem, Amber spent most of her teens taking care of us, I guess it my turn now."  </p><p>Fin and I exchange looks; then she reads another entry " May 26, 2014, well today was really bad. I had a panic attack in class and got sent home! When I got home, I took my meds then took a nap. I woke up and was going to clean up cause god forbid my mother do anything in the house. I was doing the dishes when She stumbles around drunk and probably high, and she goes off the deep end. Amber had always told me about this look that mom gets in her eye and that if I saw, I should run. I never really saw it when I was a kid. Amber took the brunt of it and always protected me when mom was on a rampage. She's yelling at me, calling me names and getting violent. I just took off. Frankly, I'm scared she's going to kill me if she keeps using.”</p><p>Fin and I both look at each other in complete shock. All she had ever said was that her mother was not doing well and had to step in to take care of her sister. I wish she would have told me what was going on. Amber masks what she's going through really well; I knew that something was up, but I never thought it was this bad. </p><p>Needing to get some air, I walk back downstairs. The body is gone, so David must have been here and gone already. My phone goes off. It's a text from Brass saying that Amber is awake. I walk to my SUV and drive to Desert Palm Hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CSI Down Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Russell's POV</p>
<p>I get to Desert Palm. Brass is standing talking to a nurse. She points down the hall and walks away. Brass notices me and holds his hand up as I walk towards him. He looks at and says, “the nurse says they both are stable. Allison’s got a bad gash, but that the wound did not go too deep. Amber, on the other hand, when she arrived the rushed into the emergency surgery, she had a lot of internal bleeding, but they were able to get it under control.”</p>
<p>We walked down the hall when we got to Amber and Allison's room. The nurse had put them in the same to make them more comfortable. Before we step into the room, a look crosses Brass’s face, which I saw earlier on Nick and Sara's face. I ask him, “ can I ask what's going on? You have some look on your face that Nick and Sara had on their faces at the crime scene?” Brass rubs the back of his while looking down at his shoes “ we've been here before myself, Nick and Sara.” I shake my head and raise my eyebrows, “that's what they said?” Brass takes a deep breath and looks through the window at Amber “ Almost 6 years ago now, we lost Warwick Brown, and this feels really similar, I think it's hard for them to investigate another CSI’s crime scene.” at that moment, it's just this duh monument, I remember when Doc filled me in when everything went down with Warrick killing McKeen after he exposed his corruption after everything cooled down. We were able to get Katie back.”</p>
<p>I open the door to Amber's and Allison’s room. Their clothing is on a table bagged for evidence. Brass stands off the room's side; Amber is just coming to, she starts to panic. I grab her arm, I say, “ Amber, it's DB your safe” Amber starts to calm down. Her eyes open. Amber tries to say something. I reach for the water beside her and give her a taste. Her voice is raspy “ Allison, where is she?.” I stand up and pull back the curtain that is developing the room to show Amber Allison soundly asleep in the hospital bed. I watch as Amber visibly relax. Brass pulls up a chair to her bedside and pulls out his notebook. Brass asks her, “how you feelin?” Amber sits up in her bed and smiles. “I have been stabbed, and I shot killed my mother, so I’m so there’s that” Brass and I look between each other. Brass chuckles, then he nods, so I know he has to get her statement now. I take a step back; Brass looks towards Amber, he starts to say, "I know it's probably a little foggy, but can you tell us what happens.?"  Amber seems a bit uncomfortable. She looks over towards Allison. I step towards the curtains and pull the curtain back to split the room again. </p>
<p>Amber looks down and starts to fidget with the IV hooked in her arm, and she says, "My mother is an addict, It spiralled out of control when my father was hit by a drunk driver when I was 16. When she'd get drunk or high, Allison or I said or did anything to set her off, it would get worse.” Brass nods along, and I ask her, “ is that way you came back to Vegas in such a hurry?” Amber nods, Brass looks down at his notebook and asks “ok so what started the fight tonight?” Amber bites her lips, something I noticed that she does when she's upset. Amber says, “ I just had come from the courthouse, filed for legal custody and won legal custody of Allison. When I got to the house, I heard this ear-piercing scream which I knew was Allison, so I kicked in the door and found her bleeding. I tried to stop the bleeding. Then my mother came after me we struggled, she stabbed me, I shot her then called DB for help.” Brass looks over to me and then stands up. I step closer and squeeze Ambers's arm. Russell asks, " why didn't you come to me? We could have helped you " Amber looks down and fiddles with her IV again. She says, " I did want to bring you into my problems" I just smile “get some rest, ok” Amber nods and lays back down in her bed. The nurse walks in and looks at Amber's vitals, and adjusts something on the IV pump. Amber starts to get sleepy. The nurse must have re-upped her pain meds. Allison wakes up. After calming her down, we get the same story for her.</p>
<p>I leave the Hospital and drive back to the lab. Nick, Sara and Fin are already in layout, going over everything when I walk in. I look around and ask, “ let's start from the top,” I am the first to talk " both Amber and Allison gave me the same story mother went nuts stabbed Allison, then Amber found she her mother tried to kill Amber, so Amber took the kill shot" Fin speaks up next "From the diary, I found in Allison's bedroom it looks like Allison and Amber were both physically and verbally abused after their father was killed. Mrs. Carter also had substance abuse problems, which would explain the homicidal rage" Sara looks down at the file in her hands. “In the kitchen, I found an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and six bags of cocaine one was dumped out with Amber, and Mrs. Carter's fingerprints are on it. Nick holds up a knife in an evidence container.  "I found the bloody knife with Mrs. Carter's fingerprints on it and Allison's blood, also I found two 9mm shell casings on the floor. Allison fired two shots one-hit Mrs. Carter the other went into the rear wall. Fin hands me the autopsy report. She says</p>
<p>"I checked with Doc Robbins, and he pulled out a 9mm bullet from Mrs. Carter’s chest. Doc Robbins' report said the shot was instantly fatal. I also ran a ballistics test and confirmed that both bullets came from Amber's gun. The toxicology report says that Mrs. Carter's blood-alcohol level was 1.2 and she had cocaine in her system" nick looks at the toxicology report and comments, " wow, I am surprised that she could even stand, let alone fly into a homicidal rage." Ecklie walks into layout with someone I don't recognize, but judging by the look on Nick and Sara's face, I guess they are from internal affairs. The Detective introduced himself as “I am Detective Asster” we updated them on our conclusion and presented our findings. They take all the files with them and walk out of the lab. I head to my office to start the mountain of paperwork that needs to be filled out. Fin walks in and sits in the corner of the desk per usual “ I am going to take off and go check in with Amber and Allion to see if they need anything. If they're anything else, you need from me?” I shake my head. Fin gets up and walks out of my office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. heading hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I wake up, I try to open my eyes, but the light is coming in from the window; when I finally can get my eyes open, everything is fuzzy. There's a loud beeping noise and my phone going off in the background. My vision finally comes back to normal. I blink a few times to see Fin sitting in a chair reading something. She hears me move and looks over at me, and Fin moves the chair closer to the bed. It makes high-pitched scraping noise as Fun places the chair at my bedside. I start to panic when I look past Fin and see that there's a cutin pulled across to divide the room, and Allison is nowhere to be seen; I Attempt to sit and say, “ where’s Allison? Is she ok? Did she..?”. Fun places her hands on my shoulders and pushes me back down on the bed. “ she's ok they just took her for a CT scan. They will be back in ten” I settle and lay back down, my entire body on fire. I am almost afraid to ask Fin, but I do “my mother is she dead” Fin doesn't say anything, just nods.</p><p>I lost any and respect for my mother a long time ago after choosing the drug and alcohol over Allison and me. Honestly, I can't even say I cared about her, but there's a part of that still loves her dissipated the pain and suffering she caused me but knowing that she died because I shot her with my gun, not that she died overdose is something I that I will have to live with. I can feel my eyes starting to get watery, and my chest feels like there are a ton of bricks on it. Fin stands up, sits on the side of the bed, and just leans in to hug me. After a min or so, I hear Allison's voice coming down the hall, I instantly pull myself together, and Fin moves back into the chair.</p><p>Over the last few months, Fin and I grew really close, and I was nervous that I would not make new friends in Vegas. My old team in New York we had been through a lot while. While the nurse is helping Allison into her bed. We had to be in the hospital for about three weeks. The doctors were worried about infections because of the fight. Sara, Nick, Greg, Fin and Russell visit me regularly, keeping me updated on what's happening in the lab and what's going on with cases and other stuff. It was nice to have distractions and to be kept up on cases, I hate having nothing to do.</p><p>By the time we got out of the hospital, we had been home for three days when Doc Robbins realized mom’s day at the funeral home. We buried her beside dad. Frankly, I had left that burying her beside dad was disrespectful to dad. Still, there no other choice as burial plots are expensive, and I definitely could not afford it right now, especially with the mountain of debt the mom probably left me with. I have not started that problem yet.</p><p>As we watched them lower the casket in the ground, I was a mess. I think it was more guilt than about actually caring about her. Allison was stone-cold the entire time. She never experienced mom as a real mother by the time Allison was old enough to remember anything. Mom was deep down the rabbit hole of cocaine, and dad was doing everything possible to keep us and house afloat.</p><p>The doctor said that I would be off for about 6 weeks, and I also have to be on a calendar by the department shrink as well, which I am not looking forward to by any means. I have been slowly going through my mother's life insurance and trying to make a game plan to sort through everything. Allison has been keeping to herself, I know that she's processing, but it's hard to watch.</p><p>There’s a knock at the door. Allison looks over at me. I hold my hand out, so telling her to stay in the living room. Out of habit, I reach for my gun, but it's not there. The department will likely issue me another one because mine is in evidence lock-up. I look through the peephole to see Russell standing there holding a bag of takeout.</p><p>I open the door, and Russell walks in and guides him to the kitchen to talk. I really don't want Allison to hear what we're talking about. I turn around to grab some plates from the cupboard. I hold up three plates then ask, "what's in the bag ?" Russell smiles. "Sushi" I try hard not to smile, but I just can't; Russell just starts to laugh and says, " it's Chinese," we both start to laugh. Allison walks into the kitchen and stares at me and DB. I hand her a plate. She just shakes her head and walks back into the living room.</p><p>Russell and I sit and take a seat at the table, and he asks, " so how have you been ?" I take a sip of my coffee " ok, how's it going at the lab ?" Russell smiles, he places his hand on my mine " good, a bit busy, and I think Ecklie will be by later to talk about the IA investigation went " I scoop some more noodles on to my pate “ you want to give me a hint because getting fired would really suck” Russlle squeezes my shoulder “ I can give you any specifics, but everything is going to be ok.” I glance towards Allison and ask " I hope so now. When can I come back to work cause I am starting to go stir crazy?" Russell chuckles as he walks towards the kitchen sink " you have another week and a half until you have been cleared to come back. You need to book an appointment with the department shrink” I roll my eyes as Scarpe the leftovers into a take-out container, Russell continues.</p><p>“ Ecklie will give you the details” my alarm goes off. Russell stands up and walks towards the door “ gotta go take my meds and give Allison hers " We both stand up Russell gives me a hug and says, " everything will be ok " I smile, " Thanks for everything."</p><p>I give Allison her meds, and I take mine. We sit on the couch, and we watch law and order SVU for a bit. It's around 6 pm when I am covering Allison up with a blanket. There is a knock at the door. I assume it's Ecklie.</p><p>I open the door, and Ecklie walks in. I guide him into the kitchen away from Allison as she's sleeping. We sit at the table. Ecklie puts a file in front of me. I look at " am I going to have a job to go back to ?" Ecklie sighs, “ we IA has completed their investigation, and they have ruled the shooting self-defence" after hearing Ecklie say, “have I have been cleared is like a brick has been lifted off my chest. He continues yes but no field for right away, not you can’t come back until the department Psychologist clears you for full duty” Ecklie’s phones go off he stands and up and heads towards my front door just before Ecklie walks out he turns back and nods his head, I nod back and close the front door behind him. I lock the front door and turn off the lights, and walk upstairs for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>